Sand and Water
by FairyIce
Summary: Where sand and water meet, love is born. TIKKU Oneshot!


_A/N- Just a little warning, this fic contains adult themes, and if you feel you can't handle that, then steer clear. This fic was also written by Jezzi who under much persuasion, convinced me to help her write it. So credit goes to her )_

_**Sand and Water**_

Rikku ran across the beach, waves crashing into the sand beneath her feet. Her laughter echoed across the empty expanse of sand and water, and she looked back over her shoulder. Tidus was right behind her, laughing as well.

As she approached the little campsite that they'd left hours before, she sped up, plowing on through the wet sand. "Rikku!" he called, whining slightly. "Not fair!"

"You're out of shape, old man!" she called over her shoulder, grinning as she passed his tent and victoriously threw her hands in the air. She stopped herself near the fire pit and threw her long hair over her shoulder, sticking her tongue out at him.

Tidus shook his head as he came to a slow halt near where she stood. He was smiling, despite the loss. "I let you win."

"No you didn't! I won, fair and square!" She pointed at him cheerfully and plopped down in the sand, rather ungracefully. "You're just a sore loser!"

Tidus sat next to her in the sand, flexing his feet with a groan. "Sore is right…" Rikku giggled and watched the flames that were dying slowly within the pit.

"Thanks for coming with me, Tidus… it means a lot." She grinned and traced designs in the sand for a moment. Tidus watched her, silently, catching his breath after the long run.

"You're welcome… I needed to get away from Besaid, anyway. Going to Bikanel seemed like the perfect escape!"

She grinned sympathetically, tossing a handful of sand into the fire pit. "I needed to leave, too, but we needed to leave for different reasons, I think."

"It just kind of sucked, you know? To come back and have everything be great for awhile… and for it all to fall apart." Yuna and Tidus' relationship had ended only a month before… it was a mutual agreement, but both sides were hurting. It had been for the best, of course. Both had changed, after all. Neither of them were the same people they'd been during the pilgrimage. It was bound to end sooner or later.

"I think Yunie was dreaming of the person she wanted to see before you came back… and when you did come back… and you were different… I don't know. I'm not going to try and make excuses."

"There aren't any excuses needed." He grinned and looked longingly at his tent. "I think we both needed a break from Savior of Spira land."

Rikku rolled her eyes and nodded. The two were quiet for a long moment, until Rikku broke the serenity by standing abruptly. "You look tired… you should go to sleep. We have a long walk to the hover station in the morning!"

He nodded, reluctantly. He was indeed tired, but he was enjoying his trip with Rikku. "I'll see you in the morning!"

"Bright and early, lazy bum!" she said, laughing as she vanished within her own tent. Tidus shook his head and watched the embers of the fire for a few minutes. They flickered lazily, bright orange in the dying light. The moonlight was reflecting off the nearby waves, the only separation of sky, land, and water. The silence of the beach where Brother had dropped them off was different than the silence of the beach in Besaid. To Tidus, Besaid was a place where journeys began. It was a place of both extreme calm and extreme anxiousness, and no matter how long he lived in Spira, he knew it would always feel that way. Bikanel was ageless, separated… quiet in the best possible way.

With a glance at the moon, Tidus reached down to rub at his cramping legs. Blitz season was over for the moment, and the rains had come already in Besaid. He and the team had not had a chance to stretch out or train with the frequent island storms, and he had to agree with Rikku. He _was_ out of shape. He glanced toward Rikku's tent.

She was pacing the small area, as he could clearly see from her silhouette, while removing all the clips and accessories that held her braids in place. _Rikku? Pacing? That's weird…_ He found himself wanting to unzip the tent flap and ask her why she was still walking about. After the run they'd just gone for, Tidus was grimacing at the thought of standing! But, after a few hesitant steps toward the tent, he awkwardly switched directions, marching straight back into his own, zipping the flap securely behind him.

* * *

Rikku listened unconsciously to the waves crashing lightly upon the sandy shore. A breeze was rolling in off the water, adding to the already chilly desert evening. Her tent did little to protect her from the cold. Curled in her blankets, she had resolved to remain uncharacteristically still in order to stay warm. She'd dozed off long before, and didn't notice when the flap to her tiny tent was unzipped.

Tidus quietly entered the tent, a folded blanket and pillow of his own under his arm, and zipped up the flap. Faint light came through the tent from the embers of the fire pit, just enough to cast faint shadows over Rikku's face, though not enough to provide much warmth. For a few moments, he stood, staring at her as she slept, contemplating what he was about to do.

"Rikku?" he whispered softly. She remained curled happily within her blankets, and he smiled lightly. Her hair fanned out over her pillow, soft and golden… he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she looked in the soft light. "Rikku?" he whispered again, a bit louder.

With a sigh, she opened her eyes only slightly, moving to sit up. "Waz wrong?"

He shook his head and quickly sat near her on the floor. "Nothing… it's just. I was kinda cold… I thought maybe it would be a bit warmer if we stayed in the same tent."

Rikku looked at him with a confused expression on her face, blinking at his blanket and pillow. He blushed… luckily, the light was to thin for her to notice. He watched her as she scooted to the side, drowsily, patting the ground beside her. "Fine with me. You brought another blanket…"

He grinned and shook his head, putting his pillow next to hers on the ground, spreading the heavy blanket over them both. Rikku sighed happily and put her head back down on the pillow, closing her eyes as Tidus slipped in next to her. "Night," he whispered, burying his face in his pillow. She only sighed in response.

After a few minutes, Tidus opened his eyes and looked at her once more. Slowly, gently, he put his arm around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. _It's only to stay warm_, he thought to himself. He knew it wasn't. He knew he just wanted to be near her. But it was rather difficult to admit it.

Rikku didn't protest in her drowsy state. Instead, she rested her head on his chest, holding a fistful of his shirt in her hand. He grinned softly and ran a hand gently through her long, loose hair, uncertain about why he was feeling so much for her, but certain that he was definitely feeling something. And he knew that he had to act on those feelings… he'd waited too long, once, and he'd lost everything. But, looking at Rikku… he couldn't help but wonder if maybe he'd gained more than he'd lost.

"Rikku, open your eyes…" he whispered softly, watching her with a solid gaze. She shook her head tiredly. "Please? Rikku, look at me for a minute…" She gazed at him, an irritated look in her bright green eyes. She blushed as she realized that she had been using his chest as a pillow and pulled back weakly, embarrassed. Tidus pulled her close once more, making her blush.

"Sorry, I um… I didn't-" She was silenced as his lips pressed softly onto her own. Warmth instantly flooded her body, as she froze momentarily in shock. Finally, though, once the initial shock faded, she responded ever so slightly to his kiss, hesitant.

They broke away slowly, staring at one another. Tidus flushed. "I probably shouldn't have done that…"

She grinned slightly, blinking at him, groggy with both sleep and happiness. "…it's not like I minded."

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

And he kissed her again.

* * *

Everything felt surreal, as if in a dream. Perhaps it was, Rikku thought as Tidus' warm lips began to trail kisses along her jaw down to her neck. She shivered at the thrilling sensation that overcame her body. Her fingers slipped into his hair as she tilted her head slightly. Her heart was racing madly as he touched her bare curves with a feather-light touch.

Rikku moaned in protest as Tidus removed his lips from her skin. He looked down at her, and the intense look in his eyes sent another wave of emotion through her.

"Rikku…" he said huskily, as one hand caressed her cheek lightly. It was all the encouragement Rikku needed. She gently pulled his head down to hers, until their lips met in a passionate embrace.

Her hands began to trail possessively over his bare shoulders, then over his hard chest. Tidus pulled Rikku closer, their kiss becoming more heated. His hand glided down her body until it cupped one of her breasts. Rikku inhaled sharply at his touch. His hand skimmed over one nipple and, it immediately hardened underneath his touch. She felt Tidus grin against her mouth and she couldn't help but blush.

He gave her one more lingering kiss before his head bent low to capture the rosy bud in his mouth. Rikku moaned softly, her body arching closer to him. Tidus teasingly began to lick her nipple, his other hand busy kneading her other breast. Rikku's breathe was coming out in short gasps as he continued to lavish erotic attention to them.

Her hands snaked into his hair once more, pulling him closer to her chest, as if he could get any closer. He stopped teasing her and began to suck a little harder, groaning a little as she squirmed underneath him. His body was aching for her. His hands began to roam over her body passionately, possessively.

Rikku's skin was on fire. Every touch, every hot, wet kiss was making her melt underneath his caress. Her body was trembling with fiery need as his questing hand found the source of all her pleasure. Her desire for him grew by the second as he cupped her and began to caress her gently. His wondering lips found their way to Rikku's ear, where he began to nibble.

"Tidus…" She whimpered frantically, a shiver of pleasure running down her spine, straight to the place his warm hand stroked her. Her body was aching for so much more.

As if sensing her intense need, Tidus slipped a finger in her dewy warmth, and Rikku's hips nearly jumped off the blankets with the explosive feeling that shot through her. Emboldened by her reaction, he found her mouth again and began to kiss and love her lips as he slipped another finger inside of her.

Sweet torture, was the thought that ran through Rikku's mind as he slowly withdrew and entered her again and again. Her hips arched into his hand, wanting more of him. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, running through his hair, gliding over his strong back… everywhere. She couldn't get enough of him. His kisses began to deepen and as if mimicking his tongue, his fingers delved deeper and faster inside of her.

Rikku couldn't think anymore, only feel. Her mind was numb except for the taste and feel of Tidus. She was on the brink of something, but she wasn't sure of what. All she knew was that she needed to reach it, and Tidus was the key. She moaned and writhed underneath him, his name spilling from her lips like a mantra. Then he removed his fingers from her, and she nearly cried out before she felt the hardness of his desire replace his hand. She gasped, and a whole new excitement enveloped her.

The fabric of his pants laid as a barrier between them as he rubbed himself against her. Rikku couldn't help but feel a little frustrated, she wanted to feel HIM. She broke their passionate kiss and looked deeply into his blue eyes, her hands cupping his face gently. Her eyes speaking volumes.

"Tidus… please"

Tidus looked searchingly into her eyes, almost in a trance, before he quickly jumped up and removed his pants. Rikku's arms were open wide in invitation. He wasted no time in returning to her, nudging her legs apart gently with his own, settling himself between her creamy thighs. He rubbed his hardness against her, until he was covered with her wetness. Rikku was moaning wantonly at the intimate caress. She pulled him down to her and began kissing him, her hand began to wonder further down until she felt the silky hardness of his arousal.

Tidus stiffened at her touch, and groaned as her hand began to move over him in an up and down motion. His arms wrapped tightly around her as she continued her agonizingly slow ministration. It was torture.

"Rikku, I need you," he whispered in a strained voice. He couldn't hold off any longer. His desire for her was near bursting.

She couldn't talk anymore, she could only manage a moan and a quick nod as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tidus took her mouth again, and without further hesitation, entered her body slowly.

* * *

The golden light of dawn shone down on the beach, making the ocean glitter brightly, every wave a shining diamond. Rikku opened her eyes groggily within her tent, smiling as she saw that the sun's light was beginning to grace her homeland with its gentle rays. Uncertainly, she turned toward the man who held her tightly in his warm arms.

Tidus' eyes were open, and as she met them with her own bright green swirls, a blush was apparent on her cheeks. "Hey," he whispered, caressing her side lightly.

She blushed for a long time before realizing that he'd spoken. "…hi."

"It's gonna be a long day, isn't it?"

She nodded, reaching for the bag that held her fresh clothing. She was sure to keep herself covered, and Tidus looked away, a faint blush creeping up his own cheeks. "We have a long walk before we get to that hover station… long… way to go."

"Yeah."

Hesitantly, Rikku began to dress beneath the blankets. Really, she wasn't sure why she'd woken from their wonderful night only to feel self-conscious. It didn't matter if she dressed in front of him, did it? He'd seen all of her already. Why be conscious of that fact now?

But Tidus kept his eyes averted until she freed herself from the tangle of blankets. She pointed at the tent flap, her blush deepening in color. "I'm uh… gonna go and pack up the other tent and stuff…"

"Okay… I'll come and help."

"No! It's okay. I'm fine. It's just a tent! Nothing I can't handle…" With a frazzled sigh, Rikku exited the tent and looked out across the beach. Before she walked across the small campsite, she smacked herself upside the head. _Stop being stupid!_

Tidus watched her packing up as he changed into fresh clothing and double checked all of the bags. Carefully, he folded the blankets and shoved them into a large duffel, forcing the pillows to fit in the empty space. Rikku, with much frustration, folded Tidus' tent and tucked it into its canvas bag. The two deposited bags in a pile as they went about their business, and once the entire camp was clean, they shouldered their baggage and began to walk up the beach.

Rikku was walking slightly ahead of Tidus, and was uncharacteristically silent. He sighed and jogged a bit to catch up with her. "Rikku…"

She looked over at him, uncertainly. He grinned, and she couldn't help but grin back. He took her hand in his, entwining their fingers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Are you trying to run away from me?"

She blushed again, squeezing his hand back. "Maybe."

With a sigh, he tugged her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they walked up the beach and inland. "You don't have to do that, you know. I don't bite."

"Often." She laughed, and he chuckled. With a sigh, the two turned to look back at the beach with longing, at the place where sand and water became one entity. Rikku smiled and looked up at him with a smile. "Let's get going, lazy bum."

"Yes, ma'am." And after he planted a light kiss on her lips, they began to walk away from the ocean and into the desert, hand in hand.

* * *

_Jezzi's Note: So I originally started this as a present for Jen when she was sick, and then I made her write part of it, because I know she can write and is too shy to show it. So give her big props, people, because she rocks. WHOOHOO! _


End file.
